


Happiest Place on Earth

by shiveringshadows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, how much of our lives do we spend waiting in line, sort of an AU but only because they aren't famous figure skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiveringshadows/pseuds/shiveringshadows
Summary: Yuuri is stuck in a long, long line at Disneyland.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy February. I threw this together because I haven't felt good enough to write anything in a month, and these two are the fluffiest and the happiest of all my OTPs.
> 
> Also, shout out to my friends from Thailand who are never hot, ever.

Yuuri tapped on the green FaceTime square on his phone, and waited for the screen to blink in.

“Phichit?”

“Yuuri!” The sound of Phichit’s voice came through. The camera lagged for a moment before Phichit showed up, too, moving more or less in time with the sound. “How are you?”

Yuuri laughed, and they exchanged the normal greetings. “Listen,” he said, “I booked a flight to California a few weeks before the semester starts. I want to do some sight-seeing. Do you want to meet up with me and then fly back to Detroit together?”

“That sounds good.” Phichit nodded. “What day?”

* * *

Neither Yuuri nor Phichit could drive in America—no licenses—but they managed to get around. They met in Los Angeles and explored the city for most of their stay in California; Hollywood and its Walk of Fame were near the top of the informal ‘places to go’ list that Yuuri had composed on the flight back from Japan. They slept in cheap hotels and split the fare for taxis and buses when a place they wanted to go was too far to walk.

They were careful, however, to save enough money to visit Anaheim before their inevitable departure.

California was hot in the summer, like Japan, but it was dry instead of humid—and to Yuuri, the sun seemed to beat down even harder on them in the long, desperately long lines of Disneyland. They'd been standing under it for what seemed like an hour, and probably was, in fact, an hour. Yuuri fanned himself with his pamphlet, and the shiny color paper rustled stiffly. “It’s so hot.”

“Actually, I think it’s kind of cold,” Phichit said, glancing over his shoulder.

“…”

_Right._

“I think it’s hot too,” came a voice from just behind Yuuri. The accent didn’t sound quite American, but he wasn’t sure. He turned.

The speaker was a man—white, with hair a shade of blond so light it looked silver, and some centimeters taller than Yuuri. He looked friendly, though; his smile was pleasant.

And he was wearing a Mickey ears hat. A Mickey ears hat could make anyone look friendly, but Yuuri thought this man was probably handsome regardless.

“I had thought it was hot in Russia in the summer,” the man continued. “But California is a little worse.”

“Oh,” Yuuri stammered out. He fidgeted with his map. “A—are you from Russia?”

_Don’t be awkward, Yuuri._

“St. Petersburg. And you?”

“Japan. Kyushu.”

“Japan!” The man’s eyes lit up. “How nice. It must be beautiful there. My name is Viktor, by the way.”

Yuuri took the hand that the man extended toward him. He still felt on the awkward side—it wasn’t often that he spoke to strangers in public—but he managed a smile. “I’m Yuuri. Nice to meet you, Viktor.”

They all moved out of the sun and under the canopies constructed for those in line eventually, and Phichit entered the conversation as well. A few minutes later everyone, including Viktor and the blond-haired teenager accompanying him, who Viktor had said was also named Yuri—he wasn’t in a very good mood, apparently, which was strange because they were at Disneyland; but he only grumbled at Viktor in Russian when he decided to speak—and stepped into the elevator at the beginning of the ride.

“No turning back now,” the voice rang over the speakers.

Viktor snatched Yuuri’s arm and clung to it suddenly, making him jump in surprise. The lights flickered off, and Viktor whispered, “Sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri just nodded. Even though that was _definitely_ scarier than the voiceover.

Everyone left the elevator soon after that, and Phichit climbed into a doom buggy with a woman standing near him; Yuuri took the one just behind them. Viktor followed him.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“N—not at all.” Yuuri smiled again. It was weak with—nerves, Yuuri guessed—but genuine either way, and Viktor returned it with one of his own. Viktor’s was confident and bright. It suited him. His hand came up to adjust his Mickey hat while he settled into the seat, and soon Yuuri could feel the machinery working beneath them as it began to propel them forward on the track.

* * *

They all disembarked together when they reached the end, and Phichit rejoined Yuuri. In the meanwhile, Viktor made sure his own Yuri wasn’t left behind in the cluster of people.

Viktor was a few paces ahead as they stepped into the light. Yuuri felt something clutch in his chest, a feeling he couldn’t quite put a name to. “Hey, Viktor,” he called, afraid he would get too far away to hear if he didn’t say something now.

Viktor swiveled around. “Yes?”

“If it’s alright,”—he fished his phone out of his pocket—“maybe we could keep in touch…? In case you’re ever here again. Or… if you come to Japan. I can show you around Kyushu.”

Viktor’s face broke into another smile. “Of course, Yuuri. Let me see your phone.”


End file.
